His Beloved Treasure
by The Bothered
Summary: Their master, Kohaku got a new servant. And her job is to stay home by his side? After some years, their master discovered that his beloved servant, Chihiro was breaking his rule all along. Would he still keep her by his side? CH
1. Different Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! I really don't!  
  
I kind of fixed something in this chapter and added some in the story. Sorry readers!

* * *

  
  
His Beloved Treasure:  
  
Chapter 1: Different Paths

* * *

  
  
Rain blurred the entire view of the capital of Fukagawa in the cold autumn night. People whom had returned to their homes several hours ago when the rain started blew off their candles, ready for a slumber in their beds. The dark and empty streets were left with nothing but the sound of splattering raindrops and the galloping sound of a horse's hooves from an old and small traveling wagon which provided the capital the only source of light with a small lantern.  
  
The wagoner dressed in black kimono held the leash of the horse in the front seat with one of his hands and the other held the lit lantern high in the air. He doesn't feel like traveling in the middle of the night especially in this type of weather, but his store ran out of business two months ago and he owned the empire a large amount of debts, so he had no other choice than to offer the three slaves he owned to the empress of Fukagawa. Now they are on the way to the palace's front gate.  
  
Three young slaves in torn and dirty kimonos were inside the small wagon with a lit lantern in the center that their master had given them. Although it's almost midnight, neither of them was feeling sleepy nor tired. The oldest one of them was a young female around the age of ten who looks very pale and weak with shoulder length black hair and eyes of chestnut color is squished on one side of the wagon with her younger brother. The pair of big and jet-black eyes that her young sibling possesses were staring into another pair of green ones which belong to another young male slave who sat on the opposite side of the wagon facing them.  
  
Both siblings had never seen the owner of those green eyes ever spoken to anybody since the first day they met him when their master brought him home. His face always remained emotionless no matter what. The pair of green eyes are beautiful but yet mysterious. They can never look through his eyes to find any sign of any feelings; however, both siblings were always attracted to gaze into his eyes for some strange reasons although they know it's very impolite to stare at a person like that.  
  
The female slave listened to the splattering noise of the raindrops outside the wagon with worries. If her brother and she are not purchased by the empress, they might have to starve with their master. But her younger brother continued to stare into those green eyes without worries. She expected other slave to stare back at them both, but he never did and he doesn't seem to mind them staring. Now in the wagon, his eyes were fixed on the bright burning fire inside the small lantern with no facial expression at all. None of them make a sound; the wagon seemed to be in eternal silence while its wheels continued to leave their tracks on the muddy ground

* * *

  
  
The rain stopped. All the seats on both sides of the enormous court began to empty as a hundred court nobles exited from its large gate after their discussion on warfare with the empress. War had broken out between two of the five empires on this continent, Tanaka and Kumano. And other empires like Higonokuni and Rigu might join in the fight eventually, including their own empire, Fukagawa.  
  
All desperate to return to their homes and get some sleep from a whole day of work especially through this weather, each quickened their pace to the exit of the palace. The only ones that are left inside the court was a tired looking old woman in a deep blue dress whom had a wrinkled face with her white hair tied up in a bun sat in a golden armchair behind a golden desk in the center of the farmost end of the court and a masked figure with a shadowy body who seemed to be standing next to the old lady.  
  
"Are you hungry Kaonashi?" The old woman asked her bodyguard the masked figure named Kaonashi while using both of her index fingers to caste spells on the scrolls to roll up by themselves and papers to pile neatly on her desk.  
  
She doesn't like to work up to this late hour with other noblemen in court but her empire must act fast to strengthen its defense against invasions from the other four greedy empires, especially the Rigu Empire ruled by her evil and greedy twin sister, Yubaba is now attempting to enter the war between Tanaka and Kumano and if she invade Fukagawa later on, it wouldn't be a surprise because Zeniba knew her twin sister would do anything to satisfy her greediness.  
  
"Ah.....ah...." Kaonashi shook his head showing his mistress, Zeniba the empress of Fukagawa that he's not hungry at all. Then there was silence between them both for a couple of moments as Zeniba continued to clear up the mess on her desk.  
  
"Looks like the person I'd expected to meet today had finally arrived." Zeniba said suddenly, breaking the silence between them after she'd finished cleaning her desk. She had an odd feeling that she is going to meet someone special tonight who will aid her in the future except she doesn't know who might that be.  
  
"Ah.....ah...?" Kaonashi seemed to be confused, but then the echoing sound of footsteps was heard in their ears.  
  
As both of them raised their heads, they saw their old adviser who has eight limbs, bald head, big nose, white mustache, and black spectacles named Kamaji entered the court with a man and three young children following behind him and three pieces of parchments in his hands. All five of them gave the empress a bow as they all stopped in the center of the court before Kamaji spoke again.  
  
"Your highness, this is the man I mentioned who wanted to offer you his three slaves to pay for his debts instead." Kamaji announced as the three slaves stepped in front of him and the man after he gave them each a slight push in the back with one of his six hands so then the empress can have a better look at them.  
  
Zeniba rose from her golden armchair and walk steadily toward them with Kaonashi followed closely behind her for his duty of protecting his mistress. As they approach, Zeniba saw the nervous looks on the faces of the first two slaves, but the third seemed rather indifferent. She stopped in front of the young female, she studied her and moved on to the next slave with jet-black eyes, then she reached the third slave who seemed to be around the age of six, her big eyes met with the pair of extraordinary green ones.  
  
"What's your name young man?" She asked softly as her eyes gaze more deeply into his. Something's telling her that he is the one she expected.  
  
"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." His voice is steady, not too loud but audible and clear. Although he was facing the empress of this whole empire, he felt indifferent and rather calm. Zeniba received his answer and turned her eyes to his master. His master and the other two slaves were staring him, wide eyed with some astonished expression. It's the first time they'd heard him ever spoke in two years.  
  
"I have no interest in those two but I will take Kohaku. Hand me his contract Kamaji and clear out all his debts for the empire." She demanded and Kamaji looked through each of the three parchments in his hands and finally took out the one with Kohaku's fingerprint and handed it to the empress.  
  
"Thank you your highness." The man put up a wide smile, which made each one of his teeth his mouth contains visible and bowed as he heard what the empress said. It's very unbelievable; only one slave can clear out the large amount of debts he owned?!  
  
"Now you may go, Kamaji would lead your way to the exit of the palace." Zeniba demanded once again and Kamaji began to lead the two slaves and their master outside of the court leaving the empress, her bodyguard, and her new servant, Kohaku in the court. Zeniba's eyes fell on Kohaku again.  
  
"If I let you regain your freedom right now, would you help me later on with my empire and me?" Zeniba asked softly as she held out the contract at the same level Kohaku's face in front of him.  
  
Kohaku put up a blank look, but simply nodded as an answer without any second thought.  
  
"Very well then." Her palm gave the contract a slight squeeze, and then it set itself on fire after she loosened her grip of it. It burned into gray ashes a few seconds later in her palm.  
  
Footsteps were heard again as Kamaji re-entered to the court. He performed a bow to the empress as he stopped in front of the three in the center of the court.  
  
"Kamaji, take Kohaku to one of the guest rooms and arrange courses in the palace for him to study with the children of other noblemen." Zeniba demanded once again.  
  
"Yes your highness. Follow me Kohaku." Kamaji and Kohaku both bowed before turning to leave the court and started to head for one of the empty guest rooms in the enormous palace.  
  
Kamaji trusts the empress's sixth sense. Somehow, Kohaku's green eyes tell him that he might be able to help them protect their empire from the other four greedy ones. However, each and every person in this world knew that those eyes are also a sign of misfortune.

* * *

  
  
"So then it had been decided, Kohaku and General Wataru would be assigned to go in the war against the Rigu Empire." Zeniba the empress announced finally after a long discussion of war strategies with advisers, and other court nobles. All of them had faith in Kohaku that he can defend their empire and earn them victory in this major war between their empire, Fukagawa and Rigu.  
  
A young man around the age of twenty with a pair of green eyes named Kohaku and another man next to him who looks to be in his early forties named Wataru nodded in agreement in their seats in the front, which are mostly the seats of high class noblemen.  
  
"All of you are dismissed, but Kohaku, Kamaji, and General Wataru, I would like to have a word with you before you leave." Zeniba demanded. All court nobles bowed before the empress, then the seats on both sides of the court began to empty as they quickly exited the large gate of the court hoping to return home before sundown while Kohaku, Kamaji, and Wataru all walked toward the opposite direction to the far end of the court and stopped in front of Zeniba and her bodyguard Kaonashi who also hadn't left the court.  
  
"You must be very careful and as secured as possible Kohaku, the one you are facing this time is Kuro not other warriors of other empires." Zeniba insisted in a worried tone. Since that muggy night when Kohaku arrived in the palace fourteen years ago, Zeniba treated him like he was her son. Every time when he was assigned to go in war, she was worried about him, especially this time that he is going to face Kuro.  
  
"I will, don't worry. I know how to take care of myself." Kohaku replied politely with a voice as calm as ever and an emotionless face. He is really grateful for what Zeniba had offered him all these years, if it wasn't for her, he doesn't know what would have happened to him. But he just couldn't use a better tone to speak with her and a warmer look to put on his face. He doesn't know why.  
  
"Don't worry your highness, Kohaku was experienced and proved himself to be our most outstanding warrior. He will be just fine." Kamaji added.  
  
It's true. Kohaku possesses innate abilities of sharper senses, quicker reactions and movements, and intelligence as well. Kohaku can master any types of sword techniques his teachers taught him and simple spells taught by Zeniba whom was a sorceress. Plans, strategies, and tactics for battle wouldn't be a hard problem for him either. His strategies always helped their empire to earn victory in war against others. He is also cautious and placid, he can always keep his mind clear and calm. His talents are like gifted from heaven.  
  
"I guess you are right... You are dismissed Kohaku." A deep sigh followed after her reply.  
  
Kohaku simply bowed and turned to leave for his home. After he'd enter warfare and became one of the generals two years ago, he moved out of the palace and lived in an enormous mansion in the capital, because he's not a relative of the empress so living in the palace doesn't seem right with other noblemen.  
  
Watching him leave, Zeniba sighed once more.  
  
"Please take care of Kohaku General Wataru, I know it will be dangerous for the both of you." Zeniba still has some doubts.  
  
"I will, he was betrothed to my daughter and I will make sure he returns safely." Wataru said in a serious tone with a slight frown. He had been in the battlefield with Kohaku for countless times. Kohaku would only like to be equipped with the single sword he owned and armed with nothing of armor or shield in order for him to perform swift and smooth movements and strikes his enemies accurately in perfect spots. He is a good fighter; however, he never hesitates to stop to save or protect his own life. Therefore, the empress and he allowed his own daughter, Sakae who is very willing and happy to marry Kohaku to be engaged to him. Kohaku didn't refuse but doesn't seem concerned with their decision for him. They just hope he would cherish his life if he remembers his fiancé is waiting for him.  
  
"Sometimes I think that I'd dragged an innocent person into war and sacrifice his life." Zeniba said sadly, her eyes filled with regret.  
  
"But he's the best choice we have against Kuro your highness." Kamaji stated.  
  
The first war between their empire and Rigu had broken out a year ago and it's also the first time they encounter Rigu's new warrior with the title 'The Wild Beast' named is Kuro. His title came from the pair of jet- black eyes that he possesses which look like eyes that belong to a wild beast. In the battlefield, he is like a hungry leopard hunting for his prey. He is not weak either; he injured the leg of General Wataru who is an experienced fighter during their first war, which earned Rigu its victory. So this time, they put their faiths and hopes on Kohaku, their most skilled general to regain victory.

* * *

  
  
"We will be facing against the Fukagawa Empire in two weeks and seems like they'd assigned a new general this time, so beware." A woman's voice echoed in the big room.  
  
A man who sat in a wooden chair looked up with his jet-black eyes as the voice reached his ears. A woman around the age of twenty-five with a worried look on her face appeared in his eyes. He quickly recognized those waist length black hair and chestnut colored eyes of his big sister Sanada who had entered his bedroom.  
  
"Who is the new warrior?" He asked with a bored tone showing no concern of his sister's news. Last time he injured their warrior with no effort and this time they bring in a new person to challenge him?  
  
"His name is Kohaku... Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." Sanada answered in a serious tone with a frown. Like she'd expected, her brother, Kuro's eyes grew wide when he heard the name just like she did when she received the message from one of their spies. They'd expected to face him someday when they heard that a new general of Fukagawa named Kohaku was a great fighter two years ago. Both of them remembered clearly of the Kohaku they knew with mysterious green eyes were sold to the empress of Fukagawa fourteen years ago. If he had become Fukagawa's warrior and aids in warfare, it wouldn't be a surprise.  
  
"I would like to see what kind of great warrior he had become." Excitement replaced the sense of boredom in his eyes. It looks like fate has lead Kohaku and him in different paths. They were in the same wagon fourteen years ago, but Kohaku got separated from him and his sister. Now they are about to meet again in war.  
  
"Beware, he might not be that easy." Sanada warned.  
  
"I'll be alright, with your great strategies and tactics I will never lose. And the one who is going to enter the battlefield is me why are you so worried?" He asked with an assuring smile. His sister is always like this when he has to go to war, is this a woman's nature? Despite Sanada's warning, he'd already chosen the prey that he would be hunting in the next battle, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi.

* * *

Author's Note - Feeling weird that Chihiro's not here right? Well I promise she will be in the next chapter! Which is chapter 2. Well this is generally a romance story, warfare and action is only some small part of it. I guess you already knew which couple is going to be in here C/H of course.  
  
This idea swirl in my head for weeks... I tried to proofread with my tired eyes . Hope there will be fewer mistakes. 


	2. First Words

Welcome to chapter two of "His Beloved Treasure".  
  
Sorry for the late update. I know it took me a bit long to write this. And also, I fixed something up in chapter one and added some very little things too. - Yeah... I know I changed pen name.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.

* * *

His Beloved Treasure:  
  
Chapter 2: First Words

* * *

Passerby tried to control themselves from screaming or running away which is really impolite and rude to a general like Kohaku. Everyone avoided his green eyes, turn away from him or run for their lives if they made either contact with those vicious eyes from near or afar. People packed in the crowded street tried to squish one another to back away, making a clear path for the two people, Kohaku and his servant to go through.  
  
"This is irritating me Kohaku, why don't we just go back home." Whispered the servant to Kohaku. Every terrified look on those passerby's faces are getting on his nerve. What do they think Kohaku will do to them? Kill them with his eyes or will be cursed if they get too near? Stupid fools.  
  
"It'll be the same at home anyway Kazuma, in fact I got used to this years ago." Kohaku whispered back.  
  
Kazuma sighed as they continued their way through the cleared path. They came across a brothel as they walked and something very loud caught their attention.  
  
"Ten silver!" Shouted a chubby man as he steered a frightened and reluctant young girl to the front of him from his back.  
  
Kohaku couldn't quite make out the girl's features with her back facing him but she was bloody. She had blood-stains all over her back, clothes, and hands. He guessed that there might be a serious wound under those poorly wrapped strips of garment around her head, visibly dirty ones. Kohaku suddenly felt that he pitied her.  
  
"Two silver." A man said uninterestedly as he scanned the young lady with distaste.  
  
"Eight then!"  
  
A nosy crowd gathered in the brothel's front gate. This is becoming more of an eyesore and frustrating to Kohaku.  
  
"Kohaku we better just mind our own business and go." Kazuma suggested but Kohaku was already out of sight.  
  
Pushing through the crowd he reached the three, grabbing the shoulder of the chubby man he spun him around to face him while the other searching his pocket.  
  
"What's wrong wit-" Fear washed over him when he made contact with those vicious green eyes. His legs no longer support him and he fell to the ground with fright, shivering like a frightened mouse fearing a cat.  
  
"Here's twenty silver," Kohaku held out the silver to the man "give me her contract." He demanded as he tossed the silver to the ground.  
  
The man listened to the harsh voice and took out the contract, handing it to Kohaku.  
  
Kohaku then reached for the girl and grabbed her wrist. Slowly he led the girl through the stunned crowd uneasily. He didn't look back but he knew the girl couldn't walk very well because his hand felt that she was struggling. After having a hard time pulling and following, they reached Kazuma outside the crowd, knowing it's not wise to discuss in the street they decided to head home.  
  
"Rumors spread fast Kohaku, the whole capital might know about this by tomorrow." Kazuma reminded with a frown.  
  
"That's tomorrow's problem." Answered Kohaku, unconcerned. He turned to the girl behind him for a better look. Still very bloody..., but her eyes were shut and she didn't spoke a word. Is she a blind? This made Kohaku a bit comfortable if she doesn't know who he is, he doesn't want her to fear him.  
  
The next second Kohaku lifted the girl into his arms. It wouldn't be easy to lead her by hand all the way home especially when she is blind with a serious wound like that on her head. It really needs some effort to carry her because she tried to struggle, but still not a sound made from her mouth. This blind captivated Kohaku as he watches her struggle.  
  
"We'll treat your wounds when we get home little lady so please be patient." Declared Kohaku.  
  
Just like he predicted, the girl can hear and soon realized that she is too small and weak to resist those strong arms around her body. Like an obedient child, she allowed him to carry her. This made Kohaku smirked.  
  
They arrived home a while later but Kohaku found the young lass asleep in his arms and didn't bother to wake her up. Then came a messenger from the empress to inform him that the armies of Rigu had arrived early at the battlefield, so Kohaku left immediately afterwards.

* * *

After numerous battle cries, all warriors drew out their swords and rushed to their targeted enemies. Opposing soldiers from both Fukagawa and Rigu entered the fight for their lives. The battle had started. In a distant clearing, Kohaku drew his black blade, exposing its glossy surface to the sunlight as the reeking of blood was released form the sheath at the same time. The unpleasant smell is what Kohaku hated about this unusual blade he owned.  
  
Like always, no warriors dared to come near him. Either feared his existence or knew that their skills are no competition to his. But he has to find an opponent. Swift like the wind, he found a prey and slain him without giving the warrior time to react and moved on to another one. Terrifying screams and clanging of swords echoed across the battlefield. The scene was chaotic.  
  
After slaying another warrior, Kohaku sensed someone's approach to his area. Wondering who is that daring, he immediately turned and was greeted by a slashing sword. Blocking the attack with his own sword he allowed himself to have a glimpse of the attacker, their eyes met and he immediately recognized that it's Kuro. His eyes are like the ones of a wild leopard he saw once in the forest during a hunting game. Kohaku leapt backward, lengthened the gap between him and Kuro.  
  
"Fighting without armor is very dangerous Kohaku, but a very unique sword you have there... What is the blade made of?" Kuro asked curiously about the weird weapon.  
  
"A black stone." Kohaku answered simply. It's an odd conversation in a battle...  
  
"I see...and it absorbs blood?" Kuro watched as the blood remained on the sword slowly being absorbed into the blade until no trace of any blood marks were left on its surface. It's the first time he saw a strange and evil weapon like that.  
  
Kohaku nodded.  
  
"Your eyes are just as mysterious as they were fourteen years ago." Kuro said as he reminisces about his childhood.  
  
"We've met before?" Kohaku vaguely remembers anything from those six years before he was sold to Zeniba. He barely remembers anything or anyone during his childhood.  
  
"So you forgot about my twin sister and me," Kuro sighed disappointedly. "Then let's get ourselves started." 

With both of their razor- sharp weapons raised, they and engage themselves in the fight.

* * *

"The doctor said that she'll be fine Rin," Kazuma told the lady named Rin who'd just finished cleaning off the dirt from the new girl's face that Kohaku just brought back two weeks ago as he entered the room.  
  
"So when will she wake up?" asked Rin, the girl hasn't wake up for a month from the day she arrived. Both Kazuma and Rin were worried.  
  
"He's not sure either... It depends on herself." Replied Kazuma. "Wonder how Kohaku is doing...?"  
  
"Of course he's still alive." Answered Rin in a matter-of-fact way. "But I can't understand why he brought this girl back when we have more than enough maids here."  
  
"Neither do I..., Kohaku never bothered with anyone else's business usually."

* * *

"Your highness! The battle ended and the armies from Rigu were starting to retreat!" A herald announced through the great court. With that, many faces of the advisers relaxed.  
  
"What about General Wataru and Kohaku?" Asked Zeniba impatiently.  
  
"Neither of the both of them were injured and are now returning to the capital your highness!" Zeniba let out a sigh of relieve.  
  
"It's the first time I heard Kuro would retreat your highness, Kohaku really is something." Kamaji who stood by Zeniba's side smiled.  
  
After three months of fighting, the war between the two empires had finally ended. Both empires retreated because of insufficient amount of men and food were left. If they lose this fight, the Fukagawa Empire would be invaded by Rigu and probably be taken over.  
  
"I am just relieved that Kohaku and Wataru are both safe and sound." Replied Zeniba.

* * *

"Are you disappointed that he'd forgotten?" Sanada asked Kuro and her are on their way back to Rigu in a carriage.  
  
"A little bit." Kuro answered. "How did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"We are twins remember? I can sense your thoughts and feelings, like a connection."  
  
"I thought that is the ability only for identical twins."  
  
Sanada shrugged. "But Kohaku is quite a competiton."  
  
"He sure is, neither of us were injured and this is the first time I retreated." Said Kuro, embarrassed.  
  
"So you wanted to know more about him right?" Asked Sanada accordingly.  
  
"This connection between twins is making me a bit uncomfortable..., you know too much about me." To Kuro, Sanada is more like a little sister than a big sister. She only matured a tiny bit as a woman of twenty-five, that is, worries all the time when he was in war, then nothing else. Instead of being a tactician, her real career should be fooling around and trying to annoy him.  
  
Sanada only laughed innocently at his words.

* * *

The impatiently Kohaku rushed into the corridors of his mansion. He'd returned as soon as finished reporting to the empress. He was anxious all along about the blind girl that he brought home before his departure for three months and after receiving the news from Rin that she never did wake up all this time, he is now frantic. The two doors of the room banged violently after Kohaku kicked them open.  
  
Now he's in his destination, he calmed himself. Motioning his feet slowly and lightly, he approached the bed where the girl lies. Closely examining her, he noticed that Rin hadn't helped her change yet. But her facial features attracted him somehow. A round face, cute pink cheeks, tiny nose and lips, long eye lashes, thick and shoulder length brown hair. Very simple and ordinary, she can't compare to Sakae. But Sakae doesn't infatuate as much as this blind girl did to him.  
  
Leaning slightly closer, he noticed that Rin had done a poor job. Some blood still stained the girl's eye lashes and maybe inside her eyes too. Looking around the room, he found what he wanted, a small teacup with only cold water inside and a washcloth. After wetting the washcloth with fresh water, he tried to wipe off the blood.  
  
The girl's eyes suddenly twitched, trying to open them as she tried to get up. Seeing that he'd awoken her, he helped her sit up and handed her the washcloth. After a while of cleaning by herself, she laid the washcloth beside her and opened her eyes. Those big and round dark gray eyes were exposed as both of their eyes made contact. Her eyes gazed deeply into his   
  
Her sudden awakening didn't give Kohaku time to react, but soon he realized that she wasn't a blind. Knowing that she could see, he immediately turned his face away from her, hiding his eyes and get ready to hear some terrified screams from her. But he only heard her soft and calm voice.  
  
"Your eyes are beautiful." Those were her first words...  
  
Kohaku was stunned, he'd never heard anyone compliment his eyes. Neither do Zeniba and Kazuma. His green eyes were believed to be of evil and misfortune by everyone all these years. But this girl said they were beautiful?

* * *

If there are some mistakes, sorry! I'll try to update as more often as I can.   
  
Please R&R!  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
The Clueless – Glad you like Haku's style with no armors and thanks for reviewing!   
  
Arlibie – Thanks for reviewing. Well, I tried not to drag some parts. But nothing really turned out good from my work, so very very sorry!Well here's Chihiro.  
  
SweetazKande – The way they met seemed pretty uh... unusual to me. (Laughed uneasily) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
MaqischeEngel – I agree with you. Kohaku does seem very quiet but gentle in a way in the movie! Thanks for your review!   
  
Burning-Yami-Rain – Thanks for your review!  
  
Mangalover13 – I will! Thanks for reviewing! 

Please R&R


End file.
